This invention relates to an exercise device of the type having variable force adjustment.
Physical exercise devices upon which a person can perform a broad range of exercises for his limbs are known in the prior art. However, the prior art devices of this class have shortcomings which limit their usefulness as an all purpose exerciser.
While there are prior art exercisers which provide a constant exercising force over their entire range of travel, those that do are adapted for a single purpose rather than covering a wide range of exercises, as is typlified by Muir, U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,265. However, it is desirable that a constant exercising force also be provided in multipurpose exercisers of the class of the subject invention.
Also, it is desirable that the amount of exercising force can be easily adjustable so that the device can be used by persons of differing capabilities, or by one person for exercises requiring different levels of exercising force. While prior art exercisers do have this feature, they are either complex, and thus expensive to fabricate, such as Brenthan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,599, or else they are large and unwieldy such as Kulkens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,941.